


11:30 PM

by Thethyri



Series: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) x Reader [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) x Original Character (OC), Caliban x OC, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 1, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 2, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3, F/M, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethyri/pseuds/Thethyri
Summary: It’s always at the same hour, after the sun declined and the moon rised. Every night, at the same hour he come back.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Original Female Character(s), Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Series: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	11:30 PM

**Author's Note:**

> it’s the second part of Morning, if you didn’t read it, you can do it now.

Every night, when the stars were twinkling in the sky and the moon filled the empty streets with its tender light, the fiery flames of gloom brought its prince to the foot of your bed. Every night the same ritual was carried out over and over again, and you never got tired of it.

Caliban appeared in the innermost moments, when you were lying on your bed, your glasses on your head and your eyes riveted on the words of a passionate book. He had the pleasant surprise of seeing you in large shirts, wide tops over your bare flesh. When you weren’t there, with your wavy hair and wrapped shoulders under a plaid you were adorned with the beautiful lace that married so well with your soft skin. 

Yet tonight, when the fiery flames of hell appeared out of nowhere, shaped a boiling whirlwind and let Caliban appear, the lamps were turned off. He frowned, and looked around him, on the desk the books, the little grimoires and notes spread out, and in the corner on the sofa your neglected clothes.

You were bundled up under your blankets, buried in your pillows, so Caliban cautiously approached your bed, and before he reached your bedside table, you sat up slowly and lit your lamp. The clock radio was illuminated, and the numbers were lighted; 11:30 p.m.

\- Did I awake you, princess ? inquired Caliban with a raised eyebrow. He was whispering, which made you smile.

\- No, I was waiting for you, you answered, turning to him. 

\- Waiting for me ? he repeated, not really sure what was going on anymore. He was wondering if he’d forgotten you last night. No, he didn’t forget you. He perfectly remembered last night. 

He smiled when he saw you in one of your wide tops and noticed your locks were curlier than usual. 

\- Yes, I’ve been waiting for you. I’d like you to stay for the night, you declared, by sitting up to fold up the blanket. You’d like to stay? 

\- I’m here to grant your wishes, my lady, so I’ll stay with pleasure, Caliban grinned and took off his shirt, and unbuttoned his jean before he get in the bed. 

He took your face in his large hands and put his lips on yours, gently, before you get hungry of his taste and slip your fingers into his blonde curls. You saw him yesterday but you felt like it was three days ago already. Everyday your need of him grew more and more strong. You wondered if he felt the same. He plunged his eyes in yours as you two pulled back. 

\- Did you miss me ? you demanded, a bit worried. 

\- If you want to know if I felt the hours pass slowly and only thought about you, then yes, princess, I missed you, he smiled as you put your cheek on his chest. 

\- Will you forget me if you climb on the throne ? 

\- Never. I’d like to make you mine, so no one could ever think to court you, and you’ll be at my side. You would be my queen. 

\- But I’m a mortal, how could I be queen of the underworld ? And I’m not really sure that I want to live down there for the rest of my life. 

Caliban chuckled. He put his arm under his head. Yes, he understood why you didn’t want to live in hell, not because you didn’t want to be with him but because earth was way more alive than the underworld. 

\- Then I will crown you and you will still live here, mh ?

\- We’ll see when you’ll sit on that infernal throne, you smiled. 

He took off his rings one by one as he thought about you. Even when you were at his sides he thought about you, about how good he felt here, in that bed. Then he turned to you and came upon you, his nose brushing against yours, while his gaze was riveted on your lips, which he devoured without waiting. He slipped between your thighs and you wrapped your legs around his hips while your hands clung to his neck. 

He leaned with one hand over your head while the other grabbed your hip. You removed the blonde locks that were falling on his forehead and your eyes caught for a few seconds before your mouths attracted each other again. He pulled himself against you, yanking out of you a sigh smothered against his lips. 

Caliban’s long fingers crawled under your top, caressing your belly until they reached your neck, which he took in the palm of his hand. You caught his lip between your teeth and you straightened up before he fell on the mattress and you climbed over him. His hands grabbed your hips as he loved to. Caliban adored their shape and loved to grabbed you there.

\- I thought you wanted to sleep tonight, princess? 

\- I only want you tonight, Caliban, your murmured.

He grinned and straightened up to pull you against him, your breast against his chest, while his tongue went up along your neck to your ear, and shivers ran down your back. Your hips began to undulate on his and you heard him breathing in your ear. Caliban’s thumbs went under the elastic band of your panties that underlined your hips. 

Your hands went up to his belt, which you unbuckled and then unbuttoned his pants. His body was warm, and the touch of his fingers on your body made you boil, you wanted much more of it every time he touched you. Caliban grabbed you and knocked you down on the mattress, and got up to take off his pants. When he came back he put his hands under your top and took it off too. 

\- Tonight you’ll be mine, my lady, he murmured so close to you that you felt his warm breath on your cheeks. 

\- I’ll be yours every night, you sighed as he touched you gently. 

His fingers slipped under your panty, and put it on the side before he get between your legs. Oh Satan. He watched your teeth take your lip and bite it, your eyebrows frowning under the pleasant and gentle gestures of his thin fingers. You reopened your eyelids when he came down to there. His tongue began to go back and forth and back again. Your fingers were lost in his locks. 

\- Oh seven hells, you sighed as he licked his lips and went up to your face. 

He took off his underwear, and you could see the fine lines of his sculpted chest, and he took your thighs and put them around his waist. Slowly, his greenish eyes in yours, shining with desire, he penetrated you, tearing out a long sigh of pleasure from your mouth. 

\- Don’t sigh my name to loud, princess, your aunts could hear us, he grinned as he began to come, and go, and come, making you moan anyway.

He gasped when you squeezed your legs around his hips. He grabbed the bedhead, and swung his hips thicker, and put his thumb in your mouth, as he plunged his eyes in yours. You grabbed his back and your fingers went down, barely touching his skin till they reached his loins. You knew he liked it, every time it made him shudder. And his groans were the proof. 

Caliban’s hips strokes became stronger, and you muffled your moans under his fingers as he was taking pleasure to see you grabbing his hand and looking at him as if you were about to say you want more. He loved that face. 

\- Caliban.. you whined as he took off his fingers of your mouth. 

\- Mhh ? he murmured.

He took your hips in his hands and began to come and go deeply, then more slowly, and deeper, over and over. You took your sheets and pillows in your hands, grabbing whatever you could as you felt a wave of pleasure grow inside you. 

\- Caliban, yes, you sighed. Yes, please Caliban..

His comings and goings became stronger, your hips combined in an almost infernal swaying. You had to bite your lips to contain your moans, while he choked his sighs in the hollow of your neck. The bedhead slammed against the wall, as your hips went eagerly. Soon, it was the only sound that was heard in the room. And in a grunt he could not contains, Caliban came. You came too, your body trembling as if the thunder touched you. 

All you could hear was your heavy breaths. Caliban took your cheeks in his hands and devoured your mouth. When you pulled back you smiled as he grinned. His chest was glowing with sweat, which you find quite thrilling. 

\- Now I’m sure your aunts will ask about that deafening noise, he said with his cocky smile.

You thrown you pillow to his face, which he caught and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my ! It’s only the second time I’ve written such a detailed scene, it took me more than three hours to finish it. But I think it’s pretty good, in the end, at least I hope so. If you have any opinions to give, don’t hesitate, it’s as usual ahah !


End file.
